Heroine
by carlaishungry
Summary: An unexpected conversation with Hatake Kakashi changes a six year old Haruno Sakura's life. [Diverges from original Naruto plot. Sakura centric.]
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

In the populous and militant village of Konoha, stood the Ninja Academy. It was where children toddled to when they chose to diverge from the normal civilian path and learn the ways of shinobi. To steal, lie and kill. Not that many actually knew they were to do that.

Though, some children who attended were not always to eager to do so. Some were the prestigious sons and daughters of clan heads, only going to please their parents. Some were airheaded brats who thought that being a shinobi was easy and could gain popularity by being able to do a few 'tricks'.

And some were the ones who yearned to wear the metal forehead protector and protect their village to the end.

One of those children was Haruno Sakura.

She had been filled with nonsense that she could be anything and had chose to be a shinobi. The pink haired girl who could barely reach the dinner table wanted to learn the ninja arts.

It was a shock to her parents. How could their sweet angel be filled with such thoughts? As civilians, they had no true understanding of the ninja world, but knew enough to not get involved. But, they simply thought she would burn out or lose interest and let her attend the Academy. She wasn't serious, so no harm done, right?

Unbeknownst to them, Sakura was very serious.

It all started with a simple conversation that would unravel her world.

* * *

I huffed softly, letting the breeze chill my irritated mood. The civilian children were making jokes of my hair color again. It wasn't weird, just...unusual and distinct.

I stomped away from the bright playground, mood soured and energy drained. My foot kicked the pebble in front of me and I shoved my hands in the pockets of my green dress.

'Stupid, annoying, kids.'

I was only six myself, but at least I had the decency to not tease and bully others. Why would anyone do that?

'Because they're brats without education,' inner Sakura helpfully supplied.

True, to some extent. I scratched my cheek and let my legs wander, knowing I still had time before I had to go home. Civilians and shinobi alike were out and about, some preparing to close up their markets and others heading down to the bars. This area of the village was much more populated with ninja, if the weaponry stores were anything to go by.

I didn't quite understand why ninja did what they did. Didn't they just use fancy tricks to frighten and rule over the weak? At least, thats what mommy and daddy say. To me, they were a mystery.

My feet stopped when I entered a training field and though my head gave off warning alarms, curiosity pricked at me.

'What better way to find out, than watch them train?'

It was probably a terrible idea, but I was impulsive enough to step into the grounds and watch with awe as a shinobi demolished a tree. The shinobi in question was doing strange things with his hands and then shouted out words that made no sense.

What the heck did, 'Lightning Style' even mean?

The ninja had a shock of silver hair and seemed to be relatively young, a teenager perhaps. White lightning seemed to be hovering in his hand (how did he do that?) and he smashed his fist into the already injured tree, a crater forming in it.

My mouth gaped at the strength he showed and my knees wobbled. 'Were all shinobi like this?'

I was almost tempted to jump out of the bush I hid in to talk to him, but he beat me to the punch.

"I know you're there. Come out," the voice called out in the most tired voice I had ever heard.

Though, that wasn't the point. How did he know I was even there?!

Red faced, I reluctantly stepped out of the bush to meet the eyes of the ninja. Well one eye to be exact. The other was covered by his forehead protector. Odd.

He seemed to scrutinize me and sighed heavily, his stiff posture rolling into a slouch. "Oh, you're just a kid, nevermind."

That was a bit anticlimactic.

I rose an eyebrow but shrugged at his bland response. "How'd you do that, shinobi-san?"

He blinked once and slouched even further and I rose my other eyebrow in questioning.

"Chakra. Stuff you don't understand, kid."

By the noncommittal response he gave, I realized he wanted this conversation to end. Not that I cared.

"Look, shinobi-san, I wanna know what this ninja business is all about. My parents don't say anything to me, so why don't you tell me. What is great about being a ninja?"

I wanted to know badly. Cousins, uncles and aunts from my family died from being involved in the ninja world. Why would anyone want to apply for a job like that?

The man in front of me narrowed his eye at me, but I just met him with my own sharp stare. Everyone constantly said I was far too mature and intelligent for my age, so maybe he would get that.

"Being a shinobi is not the job everyone thinks it is. It's not just performing tricks and just for show. It certainly isn't all that pleasing and fun. It's about protecting your own and the people you care about. Even if that means killing to do it. Being a shinobi is for the ones who truly want to protect their loved ones, no matter the cost," he answered solemnly.

My eyes widened. That was a surprisingly good answer. But enticing as well. "Thank you, shinobi-san."

The man shrugged uncomfortably and went back to beating up the local plant life. I went home the long way, thinking hard about what he said.

He had something going on about protecting your loved ones. It would be sad if dad and mom got hurt. If I was strong, I could protect them from anything. Killing someone was less glamorous, but if it were to protect the people I loved...

Then I would.

I just had to start somewhere.

"Mommy?" I called out hesitantly, hiding the book on chakra I was reading under my pillow.

Mom entered my room with her apron still on and smiled. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

I fidgeted in my seat. "I was wondering...if I could enter the Academy!"

Mom's smile dimmed and her eyebrows lowered dangerously. She only made that face if she was confused or angry. "W-What? Why?" she sputtered.

I gulped nervously at her tone. "S-So I can protect you and daddy."

Mom sighed, rubbing her temples and leaned onto the wall tiredly. "What made you think that we need to be protected, Sakura-chan?," she asked softly.

"Because there's bad people in the world. That's why people become ninja. So they can protect people from the bad ones," I explained, plastering a neutral expression in my face.

I stared at my mother's eyes, which were shining with sadness and pride. She needed to let me do this. I didn't want to grow up and work at dad's store. Or a measly civilian for that matter. I wanted to be powerful.

"Please, mom."

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to your father tonight. I'm not promising anything," she conceded sternly, arms crossed defensively.

I grinned at my mother. "Thank you! Thank you!" It wasn't a confirmation, but it was better than nothing. I would be a real ninja one day, that I was positive of.

What I hadn't known was how many trials I would go through.

* * *

Dad hadn't been pleased about my announced career choice. He had lectured me of the dangers and problems that came with being a shinobi. But, eventually he had compromised with me and filled out the enrollment papers for me to enter the Academy.

I had been pretty ecstatic about it. Since it took a couple of days for my information to get in the system, I'd start school on Monday. It was Thursday afternoon, so I had a few days to prepare.

The information sheet that were for parents advised me to wear breathable clothes in order to move more freely. So I begged mom to take me to one of the shinobi shops and buy me new clothes. She had grimaced, but grudgingly walked me to one of the shinobi districts.

It was stranger in those districts. Quieter and filled with paranoia. No one talked much and I stared in awe at the ninja who soared across the rooftops, looking fierce and powerful in every way.

Mother clung close to me, gripping my pale hand so tight I feared it might break off. She was vigilant, as if she almost expected to be attacked. I said nothing, but smiled when we reached the clothing store for shinobi of all ages.

The kid section was surprisingly large and I managed to find some pretty kunoichi dresses that mother became fond of. I didn't buy any of them though. Instead, I chose tight black pants and some red sleeveless shirts. Then to top it off, I grabbed a small pair of black shinobi sandals. My mother was surprised at my choice of clothes, but she just shrugged tiredly.

It made my chest prickle with guilt at mother's dejected appearance, but I shamelessly couldn't bring myself to care. I knew what I was getting into. She apparently didn't understand that.

She would soon enough.

* * *

On the fateful day of Monday, I was a bundle of nerves and could barely contain the glee off of my face. Mother had prepared a large breakfast and father actually stayed in the morning to walk me off to school.

I had tightened the small ponytail on my head and slipped off my house shoes in place of my sandals.

"Ready, Sakura-chan?" dad asked with concern. He looked old, much older than I ever saw him before.

I stared at his dark green eyes seriously.

"Yes."

And then we began the journey to the Academy.

It was pretty close by and we only walked on the gravelly paths of Konoha for about ten minutes. The sun was shining brightly and the hashirama trees danced in the wind.

A large, well-decorated building stood in front of us. It had decently sized grounds and I could already see many children walking inside the doors of the Academy. Some were tall, others just being able to form sentences, but all went there for a sole purpose.

To learn the ways of a shinobi.

That entailed many things of course, but for me it would be to find strength for others who couldn't.

I turned to mother and father, smiling slightly. "I love you."

"We love you too," mom replied softly, her body relaxing from her tense posture.

Father was still rigid as a metal rod and walked up to me with a serious air. "Sakura, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If this becomes too hard to handle or it's too much stress, let us know. We will understand, but don't hide away from us once you enter. I've seen what this place can do to innocent children. I don't want to see you grow up so fast, sweetie. I love you too much," he said somberly.

I nodded vigorously. "I promise."

Since I had started a month after the opening ceremony, I was to be the 'new girl.' A nice kunoichi from the graduating class had directed me to where the beginning class would be.

I had stepped into the buzzing classroom with caution, quietly observing the gaggle of children around me. There were a downright shocking amount of clan children and a couple of normal ones. They were probably from shinobi families or small clans.

There were no civilian pink haired girls.

I breathed in deeply and held my head high. Like I'd ever let some clan kids intimidate me. My feet shuffled towards two men seated at a desk. One was young with spiky brown hair. The other seemed older and had a mop of white locks.

"Excuse me?" I started.

The tanned man looked up from his clutter of paperwork and smiled softly. "Yes?"

"I just enrolled in. Here are my enrollment forms," I explained politely, keeping my face blank.

"Oh, that's right. You're Haruno Sakura right? Well, then I'm Iruka and this is Mizuki. I expect good things from you, Sakura-chan," Iruka-sensei said.

I nodded and decided that I was dismissed, walking towards the back of the classroom. It was much more reminiscent of an auditorium and the farther you went, the higher it was. Many of the kids stopped their rambling to stare at me, many whispering to their friends, trying to not act obvious.

I wasn't blind or deaf, however, and simply ignored the comments on my 'weird pink hair'. It wasn't anything new and I plopped on the seat in the back row. It felt calming to have a wall on your back and the people in the front.

Iruka stood to attention and the classroom straightened. "Students, I have an announcement. We have a new student. Please introduce yourself," he said, gesturing to me.

I forced the heat that was steadily rising to my cheeks to calm. I never appreciated being put on the spot. My legs wobbled when I stood up, but my voice came out clear and strong.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm six years old and I enjoy reading books. It's nice to meet you all." I made a quick bow and seated myself back down. The students were glancing at me curiously and I avoided their burning stares.

"Now, do you have any questions for Sakura?"

'This fucker', Inner Sakura growled.

I silently chastised her offensive language and gritted my teeth. Public speaking was also a thing I was not well versed in.

Immediately, dozens of small hands went up. Iruka let a boy with red markings on his face speak. He looked distinctly like the Inuzuka's I had read about in the library.

"What clan is the Haruno clan?" he asked in his raspy voice.

I internally sighed and answered the question as professionally as I could. "I do not belong to a clan. My parents are civilians."

The class seemed pretty surprised at that. It was alright, since children from civilian families rarely became shinobi. It was something that was just not done.

'That's why we'll be the best and prove them wrong!' Inner Sakura cheered.

I mentally agreed and watched as a sneering faced girl was called on.

"Why is your hair so ugly and pink?"

I bristled at the insult and I could hear Inner raging inside of my mind. The class gasped and the girl just smirked, waiting for a reaction from me. I could tell Iruka wanted to intervene, but I shot him down with a raised brow. He nodded. It took a lot of calming breaths to not let tears prick at my eyes.

"My hair is pink because of genetics. I wouldn't think it's ugly since you're wearing it all over your clothes. So, if you think pink is ugly, I guess you're ugly too," I stated in a calm tone, Inner Sakura cackling madly. Let's see how she deals with that.

The girls eyes widened and the class erupted in a fit of giggles. I gave a cocky grin and the the girl flushed, sitting back down with downcast eyes.

Bullies were pretty common for me, so I knew how to deal with them. Just sound so smart they feel idiotic.

"Alright, class settle down. Now, why don't we..." Iruka started, already mumbling to himself and scribbling something on the chalkboard.

Now that the attention was off of me, I gave a hearty sigh and slumped in my seat.

I guess this was the beginning of the end.

* * *

Author's Note:

I have taken the liberty of creating a Sakura centric story that makes sense and posting it here. There's probably some typos, but that will be edited later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and this version of Sakura.

I honestly believed she deserved better character development. In this fanfiction, she's much more mature, but I'd like to think she would grow up earlier after being bullied so much. Her insecurity issues are still there, just much more hidden. Plus, a split personality with a shitload of snark? I think that'd make anyone a little grown up.

Please comment your criticism and feedback!


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"The ones who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do."

\- Steve Jobs

* * *

Changes. There were many changes that had occurred after three weeks into the Academy.

I slowly began to realize I was the weak link of the class.

Sure, I aced every single test given to me, but physically I was graded poorly every time we did some sort of exercise. I noticed with some jealously many of the clan kids had received training from their clans and most had prior knowledge on the subjects we learned.

I was tired.

Mother and father noticed the bags under my eyes and the bruises lining my body. They had scolded me for not letting them know I was exhausted and worn out. They wanted me to leave the Academy.

No matter how much it wore me out physically and mentally, I loved the Academy.

It made me feel like I was important. Like I could be something special. Not just an average civilian girl.

My parents couldn't understand that of course. They were seriously considering dropping me out. I wasn't sure of how to convince to them to not do so.

I sighed and patted the cool grass under me, watching the sun slowly rise and wake up the rest of the world. The training grounds were empty and I basked in the feeling of quiet, trying to push my problems in the back of my mind.

Closing my eyes, I didn't sense the feeling of someone entering the clearing.

"Kid."

I blinked and rose my head to face the odd shinobi I had met days ago. He was towering over me and was wearing some sort of uniform that didn't look familiar to me. Only one of his eyes were visible like last time, the onyx color blank and empty.

"Yeah, shinobi-san?"

He sighed. "Leave the training grounds. I need to train and you'll be in the way."

"No I won't. Plus, I was already training here," I answered with raised brows.

I knew I shouldn't disrespect an elder like that, but Inner always helpfully supplied a good dose of snark in my responses.

The shinobi just shrugged. "Suit yourself." He walked off to the end of the grounds, taking kunai out of his holster already.

I watched with bright eyes as the strange ninja began aiming at a post that was a good distance away from him. In a swift motion, his kunai left his fingers and landed dead center into the post. His gloved hands flicked out more and more until all of them were stuck in the wooden post.

I stood up and patted the sole kunai in my pouch. In truth, I wasn't supposed to even be in possession of one, but training grounds were littered with them.

Walking up to a dead tree with a target on them, I tried copying the guy and sent my kunai hurling.

It landed in a nearby bush with a thud.

 _So much for hoping for natural ability._

I sighed and scurried to pick up my slightly dull kunai and came back to the tree to find the one eyed ninja standing there.

"Shinobi-san?" I blubbered uncertainly.

He stared at me with an unreadable expression. "Why are you training to become a shinobi?"

I didn't falter at his question. "To protect kaa-san and tou-san and all the people I love."

"Did you listen to what I had told you?"

I nodded.

The silver haired ninja muttered some curses that I had only heard on tv and slapped his hand to his forehead, mumbling something about "weird pink haired brats these days."

"Shinobi-san?"

He looked at me.

"What's your name?" I asked shyly.

"Hatake Kakashi."

I looked up at the mention of that name. Hatake Kakashi was a name everyone seemed to know, civilian or not. My lips twitched to smile and I regarded him with amused eyes. "Well, Kakashi-san, I think I'm counting you as my first friend!"

He blinked.

* * *

Kakashi was not that happy about our proclaimed friendship and had immediately tried to run away before I latched onto his leg like a leech. He had tried kicking me off, but it didn't work.

Only when I persuaded him into buying me mochi did I let him go. Inner Sakura was practically cackling inside of our/my head and I couldn't help giggle a bit. Who knew even powerful shinobi could be socially awkward dorks.

"Okay, kid you have your treat. Leave me alone now please," Kakashi grumbled, sitting on the bench outside the shop where he bought the mochi.

"My name isn't 'kid'. It's Haruno Sakura."

"Well can you please leave me alone, Sakura?" he asked impatiently.

I thought about it. "Nah."

Kakashi groaned.

"You're the only friend I have right now. The kids at the academy think I'm weak because I'm a silly civvie with pink hair. That makes no sense! It's just my genes! If anything, those clan kids with pupil-less eyes, markings and funny dojutsus are the weird ones!" I ranted, unknowingly leaning on Kakashi, content to share my thoughts to someone who wasn't an immature, drooling little kid.

"You sure you have no friends to run off to and play with your dolls or whatever kids your age are supposed to?"

I shook my head.

"Do you even know who I am?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes.

Of course I knew. He was the legendary copy-nin, having a sharingan even though he wasn't an Uchiha. An A-rank ninja in his own right.

"Yes."

"And yet you still want to vent your problems to me and force me to buy you mochi?"

"Sounds about right."

"Why?"

I tapped my chin in thinking. "Because you're someone with knowledge and you seem respectable enough."

He sighed and I continued babbling about my thoughts.

* * *

I encountered Kakashi many days after that, as I made it the habit of going to the training grounds everyday. He would train until his body looked ready to collapse and I would mimic his movements until he got annoyed and corrected my sluggish acts. Then, after I was pink faced and sweating, he would buy me mochi or some other sweet and I would tell him about my day.

It was a mutual companionship—at least I thought so—that involved one being benefited and the other unharmed.

I was walking lazily, my hands stuffed in my pockets and the bright sun lathering me in warmth. The sky was perfectly blue and there was a slight breeze that dried any sweat that may have been lingering on my forehead.

Two shadows appeared next to me, one being very skinny and the other plump. I turned around to find two clan kids who were in my class. One was a Nara by the way he seemed to linger in the shadows and the other was an Akimichi by the clan tattoos on his cheeks.

They noticed me and I smiled awkwardly. "Uh, hey... you're Shikamaru and Chouji right?" Inner Sakura was sighing at my lackluster greeting, but I just shrugged her off. Kakashi was rubbing off on me.

The Nara boy regarded me with sharp eyes and Chouji smiled politely.

"Yeah...I'm Shikamaru and he's Choiji. You're...Sakura?" he said lazily.

I nodded a little timidly, not really comfortable with new people. People my own age were the hardest people to talk to. Kakashi had been easy since he really wasn't confined to social norms and such. I didn't really know what to expect from the two in front of me. Shikamaru looked bored out of his mind, his eyes barely open and Chouji was staring at me with mild curiosity. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I realized I had absolutely no idea what to say.

Shikamaru sighed once before speaking. "Sakura, you want to hang out with us?"

I almost tripped over nothing when he said that. He knew that I had been struggling to say something. For him to even notice...that was oddly observant and perceptive of him.

"Sure," I smiled brightly, walking next to them with a slight bounce in my step.

* * *

Shikamaru and Chouji weren't all that bad. I appreciated Shikamaru's intelligence and Chouji's kindesss. In turn, they appreciated my honesty and open mind.

We were at Shikamaru's house, laying on the cool grass in his backyard, talking about random topics and sharing a bag of chips. We took turns passing the bag around, munching happily and letting the sun lather us in warmth.

"Do either of you ever think of why you want to be a shinobi?" I asked distantly, green eyes clouded.

Shikamaru glanced at me. "Sometimes. It doesn't really matter why since we always knew we would be ninja since the day we were born."

Choji munched in agreement.

"But if you had a choice, would you have picked this way?"

Both boys grew quiet.

"I mean if you could be anything else in the world— a doctor, lawyer, merchant— would you still choose the path of a shinobi?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "You sure do ask lots of questions, Sakura."

I didn't bring up that topic again.

* * *

Later that week, I had been running late to the Academy, having to sprint the whole way there and when I entered the classroom, there was only one seat left. It was right next to Uzumaki Naruto.

Now, I had no issue with the blond boy unlike other people who bullied him for no reason, which was against my moral code, but I did have to agree that the boy seemed a little obnoxious and loud.

No matter. I'll just have to suck up my feelings and treat him like anyone else. It was only fair.

Taking a seat right by the orange clad boy, I could hear gossip starting up and I hadn't even said a word to Naruto yet. Sometimes I wonder what happened to the common sense that everyone seemed to lack.

"Um. Hi. I'm Sakura. You're Naruto right?" I introduced a little shakily, trying to block out the harsh words I could hear directed at me.

The boy glanced at me with questioning eyes, his shoulders slumped timidly.

"U-Um yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said with nervous energy still looking at me with curiosity.

 _He's just like I used to be,_ I noted with a sad smile.

No matter. I don't care what people think of him.

"So Naruto, what do you like doing for fun?"

A grin bloomed on the blondes features and I matched him with a lopsided one of my own.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

* * *

I had formed a strange sort of pact with Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto. The former two didn't mind Naruto's exuberant presence and thus we all formed and unlikely bond. We shared our lunches under the large Hashirama trees, pointing at the clouds with smiles and helping each other out whether it be in homework or the katas we were taught.

I became a frequent visitor to the Nara household and I remember how surprised Shikamaru's mother had been when he brought someone home other than Choji.

She had picked me up and squeezed me so hard I had to get Shikamaru to haul her off me lest I start suffocating.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear! I'm just so happy that Shika brought someone home," she explained sheepishly.

I looked at Shikamaru and grinned. He groaned at his mother's antics.

"Don't worry Nara-san, I'll make sure to get Shikamaru-kun more socially involved," I promised with a smirk.

"How troublesome," the younger Nara sighed.

After dodging more of Shikamaru's moms questions, we went up to his room upstairs to hang out until dinner.

"Shogi?"

I rolled my eyes at his frequent desire to play the game and complied since Choji was at home for his mothers birthday. He usually would get bored of watching us play and fall asleep.

Grabbing the board from his bookshelf, we each helped in setting the pieces down.

After they were set we began the long, headache inducing game of shogi. At least, that's how it was for me. I could give Shikamaru a run for his money in the game, but at the expense of a very, very frustrated brain.

Piece after piece, the game went along the only sound in the room the soft pa-chink the pieces made.

We played slow in the beginning, skirting around each other, but soon I was close to throwing the board away in frustration. We were at a stalemate and I worked hard to find a way to force him back.

After much thinking, I concluded Shikamaru as the winner and resigned to defeat. He beat me with a move a second later.

I huffed, pouting a little childishly. "Don't let this get to your head. Next time I'll win!" I declared with puffed out cheeks. I hated losing.

Shikamaru smirked, pleased at seeing my ruffled appearance. I rarely got annoyed and it was a nice sight to see for him.

* * *

I was in the training grounds, alone for once and I was reading a thick book on chakra control. Gradually with the help of Kakashi and my friends, I was now in the middle ranking for physical work rather than the dead last title I used to wear. I was proud and relieved I'd be able to continue my ninja studies.

After constructing a regime for physical exercise, I decided to brush up my knowledge, focusing on chakra and mediation.

My first attempt at the leaf exercise was surprising to say the least.

Tentavily, I had searched for my chakra, gathered it from the pool of my stomach and directed it to my forehead. It was soothing and I was startled at how natural it felt, the coolness of it feeling like a soft blanket rather than being prickly and foreign.

When the leaf stayed, I had grinned like a madman, excited at my results.

'Perfect chakra control? Hell yeah!' Inner cheered, whooping loudly inside my/our head.

I had to agree with her, perfect chakra control was extremely rare and something to be cherished. It made my feel immensely better about my small reserves and I had gleefully rubbed it in Kakashi's face, him simply rolling his eyes and ruffling my hair.

* * *

Happiness always comes to an end. Sometimes in more disturbing ways than others.

* * *

[AN]: I am very pleased with this chapter. I had been procrastinating a bit this week due to unwelcomed events that through me for a bit of a loop. If you saw the quote in the beginning of the chapter just know I will begin adding them to each chapter now. They usually have a meaning that will be talked about later on. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! Also, that last sentence...how vague...I wonder what it meant...? ;)

No, seriously, strap yourself in for a wild ride.


End file.
